


Lost

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Vala are supposed to meet up with the rest of the team at a campsite in the mountains. But nothing goes according to Daniel's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Lost  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Daniel/Vala  
> 100 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

"Where the hell are we?"

From the look on Vala's face he knew the answer: they were lost.

"You had the map, how could you get us lost?" Daniel grabbed the paper from her, trying to figure out where they were.

Vala leaned over his arm. "I think we're... there." She jabbed her finger at spot in the big green area.

Daniel sighed. "That's South Dakota. You have no idea where we are, do you?"

Vala shrugged. Daniel had a feeling their misdirection was not accidental.

"It's getting dark," Vala said with a sly grin. "We should bed down here."


End file.
